


驯化

by MangoDrinks



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mind Control
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoDrinks/pseuds/MangoDrinks
Summary: 远离职场PUA从我做起
Relationships: Arthur Jenkins/Female V
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	驯化

“总之，你知道我的要求”V的腰被詹金斯揽着，他慢条斯理地拍着她的背。“上次的活，你收尾得不够漂亮，但这次你不会让我失望，对么？”

V有点想吐。

人造革皮混着古巴烟丝、波本酒渍，嗨完的兴奋剂留在胡渣耳后一股子奶甜，配着詹金斯的话和自己不着寸缕的下半身顶在鼻腔。恶心。

V闷哼一声，一个合格的反情报部中层干部，需履行对上司的忠诚义务，包括把上司半软的鸡巴伺候好塞进裤裆。亦不限于上司裤裆里的东西没种时，吃下你的老板不愿意吃的屎。她从那张阔椅上起身，尽量体面地将裙身从腰间缕下，把内裤踢进角落办公桌，倚在桌边“还是帮你一个'小忙’，嗯？”

“是‘帮我们’，宝贝。”詹金斯的手摩挲在V的两腿间，摸起来像丝绸“这次只做邮差，从那个生物科技猪那儿取回它，为了你我不受打扰的周末：香槟、雪茄、埃及棉床单，我打赌你会喜欢滚在上面的感觉。”

詹金斯仰视着V，眸色像深蓝的海，眼神里带着一股子让V发软的脆弱，他喉结滚动，表现得欲言又止，看起来像一个被需要帮助和拯救的绅士。他善于赞美V，从夸奖她漂亮开始，能干、完美、乖巧、忠诚、从不令人失望。

V想起从前。

他把她架上高台，包裹着长辈对年轻人的赞许与宠爱，让受宠若惊变成理所当然。再交付与她一个不可能完成的任务，顺理成章地表达自己对结果失望，让这个年轻的管理培训生在32小时无休工作后伴随着兴奋剂失效，荷尔蒙的脱缰，在自己最敬爱的詹金斯先生面前哭到虚脱。

“你知道的，换做其他老板，你没准现在已经睡在太平州的海底了”詹金斯当时摸着蹲在他面前红发的雏鸟“但是甜心，你是我最满意的作品，我怎么舍得？”

咔哒。

男人纡尊降贵将她扶起，古龙水钻进她的百骸四肢，补充着她的荷尔蒙，让她软成一滩烂泥。那时候詹金斯也是用这双蓝色的眼睛，骇入她的脑机，make her like a daddy's whore，张开双腿，用湿淋的下体和挺立的乳房表达了她的悔过与忠诚。乳头顶在33层的玻璃上，浮空车从她面前掠过，像詹金斯的指头划过她的阴核。撅起屁股，詹金斯插进来，顶烂了她的子宫和自尊，让她在自毁感里兴奋，掰开臀瓣，大声叫床，迎合着救赎的肉棒，期待着下一次的摧毁。给自己戴上狗牌，成功完成驯化。

现在。

V用平步青云哄骗自己已经足够专业，特工V登上舞台，如鱼得水。但你的长辈却不再愿意包容：“你毫无规划”“经验为0”“下手不再利落”“你应该去想想与弗兰克的差距”“在我的印象里，你应该会更努力”

赎罪券从为他口交开始，变成你与性偶们和他来一次群P、监视一个任务外的人、杀掉一个不听命于他的叛徒，再到现在，潜入生物科技，偷取他和一名高风险人士信息交易的录像。

可狗唯一乐于去做的，是重复做有奖励的事。忏悔虽像撕下陈年的痂，但赎罪后会有主人挠挠下巴。V拒绝承认，也许是糖皮质摄取过多，自己对于詹金斯可能一直不太清醒。


End file.
